la revolución
by Natsyxmiikan
Summary: Todos saben que los Agrippas son sangres malditas por ser hijos de seres diferentes, por ello si un Mackynson se encuentra a un Agrippa, tienen una orden básica MATAR O TORTURAR, así de sencillo. Un bosque lleno de secretos, sangre, dolor y sobre todo, todo tipo de bestias. ¿Que sucede cuando un Agrippa se convierte en una exclava de un Mackynson?
1. los agrippas

**Y aqui os traigo otra historia, la idea es 100% mia**

**quiero aclarar que la historia es sobre seres mitologicos, como hombres lobos, demonios, vampiros... en esta historia no existirán alices, al principio no entendereis muy bien, puede que os sea liosa pero espero que lo entendais, sin nada más que decir os dejo.**

Una voz infantil cantando es lo que se oia con el viento.

_Jugemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no esta…_

Natsume intentaba no oír la voz de los niños, ahora no, no era el momento adecuado para escucharla de donde procedía. Debía encontrarla, el bosque _Fomorians _no era un sitio adecuado, por algo se le llamaba el bosque prohibido, era el bosque más peligroso de todos, es verdad que ella era una circe, pero sin sus poderes no podía hacer nada.

-Maldita sea- maldijo por haberle sellado sus poderes, pero que debía haber hecho? Era ella! Todo este tiempo fue ella y ni siquiera le dijo. Y el como un ingenuo le creyó todas sus mentiras.

Cabalga con rapidez por el bosque, cada vez entrando más en la neblina, atravesando gruesas raíces de los árboles. Su capa bailaba con el viento junto con su cabello azabache, sostenía las riendas entre sus manos que eran cubiertas por unos guantes de cuero color negro.

No debía detenerse, cada segundo que pasaba era más peligro para ella, su hermoso caballo negro aceleraba cada vez que el agitaba sus riendas.

Pronto paro en un lago cuando sus ojos captaron una figura, era ella, sin duda alguna era ella, con su cabello castaño que bailaba con el viento, llevaba su peto negro ajustado que marcaba todas sus curvas. Esas curvas que tantas veces había acariciado y besado cuando hacían el amor.

\- Me vas a delatar?- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por esa pregunta

\- No lose. - ¿como iba a delatarla? La amaba, dios cuanto la amaba.

Sabían que su relación era un pecado, eran enemigos, pero a pesar de ello siguieron juntos. Pero ahora… JODER ELLA! Tenía que ser justamente ella! No podía ser otra persona? Ahora todo se complicaba.

\- Entonces déjame, sabes lo que viene ahora no? – había llorado, sus ojos lo demostraban, esos hermosos ojos de color avellanas estaban bañados de rojo de tanto llorar, ya no se hallaba ninguna pizca de amor en ellos, solo vacío.

Como una autentica mirada de una sangre maldita.

_UN AÑO ANTES_

\- Y bien ruka, dime! Dime como coño mataremos _a quien tú sabes_, ni siquiera sabemos su paradero, siempre que lo encontramos huye como un cobarde y sus comandantes les protege, sobre todo ese joven de cabello azul con una estrella debajo del ojo , que es comandante de la primera división.

\- Tranquilízate Luna, con gritos no vamos a ninguna parte- la tranquilizo un hombre rubio de unos ojos azules, su altura era de unos 1´90 m, de espalda ancha. Su nombre era Ruka y era comandante de la primera división de los Mackynson

\- Si lo que dices es cierto, que mejor que matar a sus comandantes uno por uno, sin sus comandantes él no es nada- hablo Natsume hyuga, era comandante de la segunda división. Su voz era grave, su rostro era pálido con un cabello negroy unos ojos de color rojo como la sangre. Sus ojos era fríos y su rostro no demostraba nada.

\- Eso podría servir, pero te recuerdo que no solo tiene a los comandantes, también tiene a los agrippa. Aunque matemos a ellos no servirá de nada, seguirá protegido.

\- Pero al menos a sus soldados más buenos no los tendrá- koko era el 4 comandante de la 4 división, era un auténtico brujo, al igual que sus padres que fueron unos grandes brujos los dos, y que lo demostraron en la batalla de hace dos años. Koko era una mezcla de los dos su cabello castaño claro que parecía rubio era como el de su padre pero esos ojos de color marrones claros eran como los de su madre. Su personalidad era como la de un crío cuando estaba con los 4 pero en el campo de batalla era un atentico Mackynson.

Los cuatro comandantes se encontraban hablando en la sala del castillo del gran kounji Mackynson, todos los que estaban al lado del Mackynson era los salvadores del mal, los que matarían a todos los agrippa o mejor conocido como las sangres malditas. Hijos de dos seres diferentes, todos aquellos seres que venían de padres de seres diferente eran una amenaza para este nueva era. Sus poderes eran extremadamente poderosos, más que los los klores, que eran seres de padres iguales.

\- Bien asi haremos, Natsume, tú te encargaras del comandante de la primera división, se dice que él es un demonio, que mejor que un mago? Yo siendo un grim no podría matarle, luna, tú te encargaras de la comandante de la segunda división,ruka tu del cuarto, he oído que ella también es una bruja y yo me encargare del ultimo, de la tercera división.

No sabemos que seres son los de la segunda y tercera división, asique luna no te confies mucho, a pesar de ser un hada y de gran poder puede que te cruces con un centauro o un hombre lobo o incluso una… ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Ten cuidado si?- tras acabar de planear cada uno se dirigió a sus casas.

Natsume Hyuga andaba por unas calles de Persinia, su porte era de arrogancia, su capa negra demostraba que era un comandante, la gente se hacía de lado y se arrodillaba, demostrándole sus respetos, era el más conocido, todo el mundo sabía que era la mano derecha del gran kounji Mackynson, a pesar de ser el segundo comandante todos sabían que él había rechazado la oferta que le hizo kounji el de convertirse el primero. Todas las mujeres suspiraban por él y luchaban por su lecho.

\- Señor, señor hay una agrippa a dos calles más al oeste, se rumorea que es una bruja.

un hombre de unos 40 años se arrodillaba delante suyo, había visto a una sangre maldita andar por sus calles, POR SUS CALLES! LAS DE SU PROPIAS TIERRAS! UNA SANGRE MALDITA! Quien se atrevía a burlarse de el de esa manera? Él era el gran mago Natsume Hyuga el que le había arrebatado la mayor parte de poder _a quien tu sabes._

Fuese quien fuese, su vida ya estaba contada, nadie se atrevía a burlarse de él de esa manera, se dirigió al sitio que le habían indicado.

Fuese quien fuese esa sangre maldita que huyese, porque si el gran Natsume le pillaba su muerte estaba segura, o incluso antes de su muerte recibiría una tortura terrible. Todos sabían cuánto odiaba Natsume hyuga a las sangres malditas.

Cuando llego al sitio vio que un montón de gente estaba alrededor de algo, la mayoría de la gente llevaba algún arco o daga para defenderse. Se acercó a ver a la sangre maldita que se había atrevido a burlarse de él, pero no pudo ver su rostro, estaba tapado con su cabello de color chocolate, de algo estaba claro no era una bruja y no era una comandante pero si pertenecía _a quien tu sabes _el tatuaje que parecía un copo de una nieve en su cuello lo demostraba.

En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, si le pertenecía a ellos significaba que podría utilizarle para sacarle información, pero para ello debía torturarle. Una sonrisa de malicia apareció en sus labios mientras veía con odio a la persona que tenía delante.

Saco su barita de su capa y pronuncio el sello _Iimpleatur_ y tras decir eso, el tatuaje que tenía en su cuello del copo de nieve de color azul se transformó en un color negro la cogió y la llevo a su castillo.

Cuando se despertase aquella sangre sucia ya se encargaría el mismo de hacerle su vida un infierno. Porque los Agrippas no deben de vivir.

**Espero que os haya gustado, si no os ha quedado claro.**

**los agrippa o sangre malditas son cuando sus padres son seres diferentes es decir, una madre vampiro y el padre un brujo, ese seria un ejemplo. Por ello el hijo heredera el poder de los dos y les hacen casi invencibles. **


	2. Mikan ¿Dónde estas?

**Aquí está el segundo cap de mi nuevo fanfic, espero que os guste este nuevo cap, no dudéis en preguntarme si tenéis alguna duda.**

Una castaña abrió los ojos pero todo le era borroso, las figuras que tenía delante le era capaz de disuadirlas. Un dolor en la cabeza le trajo a la realidad y entonces lo recordó, su hermano gravemente herido, los ingredientes para las pociones, las calles de Persinia y luego ese olor asqueroso y como todo se volvió negro.

\- ¿Disculpa, estas bien? – dijo una mujer

Noto, como sus piernas le obedecían y se levantó del lugar mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus pantalones y brazos.

Hecho una ojeada a su alrededor, pero nada le era conocido, era o al menos tenía toda la pinta de ser una mazmorra, esas paredes de ladrillos y ese suelo sucio que compartías tus celdas con las ratas sin duda alguna era una mazmorra, por no contar los aros que colgaban en las paredes y de ellas como salían cadenas para que el prisionero no se escapase.

Entonces cayo en cuenta, si eso era una mazmorra ¿En donde había caído ella? Era imposible que fuesen las mazmorras de un Mackynson, por dios que fuese una mala broma de alguno de sus compañeros. Porque si no lo era, estaba en grandes problemas.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunto a la mujer de hace apenas 2min que le había preguntado si estaba bien.

Pudo ver que la mujer apenas tendría 3 años más que ella, 21 años como máximo. Y si no andaba mal era una humana, sin poderes, pobre si esto era un castillo de los comandantes de Mackynson pronto acabarían con ella o le harían una sirvienta.

Como les hacían ellos a los humanos, con la diferencia de que ellos no les mataban, ni les torturaban si hacían algo mal. Además ellos tenían cuartos, tal vez no uno de 5 estrellas, pero si lo suficientemente cómodas para que descansasen.

\- Estamos en el castillo de Natsume Hyuuga, comandante de la segunda división de los Mackynson.

Si, al parecer su suerte no estaba con ella. Malditos Mackynson, cuantos los odiaba, después de arrebatarle a toda su familia. Al menos podría acabar con unos de ellos, al fin de cuentas ella era una poderosa circe, por no presumir de la más poderosa.

Nadie había más poderosos que ellos, ni si quiera esos absurdos magos que necesitaban una varita para hacer magia, como las brujas, que se creían más que ellas cuando no les llegaban ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Ellas, las circes no necesitaban varitas, con sus propias manos e imaginación podían hacer lo que quisieran, no necesitaban conjuros, por algo se podían transportar solo de imaginarse el lugar al que se quisiesen ir.

Ahora solo tenían que escapar de aquí, pero antes de eso tendrían que liberarse de las cadenas que la ataban, poso su mano en una de sus cadenas para liberarse, pero no sucedió nada, las cadenas seguían igual. Volvió a intentarlo pero no servía de nada, era como si sus poderes fuesen sellados.

¡Eso es! ¿Como no se le había ocurrido antes? Su mano se dirigió a su cuello para tocar la marca _Tenet_, y lo que supuso, su marca ya no era fría, ya no tendría esa temperatura de -8, sino que ahora no tenía temperatura.

Maldijo a ese tal Natsume sin duda alguna era un buen mago, muchas personas le habían sellado, pero sus poderes no eran nada comparado con los de ella, y fácilmente podía deshacerlos, pero esta vez no, cada vez que intentaba utilizar su poder le quemaba.

Fuese quien fuese ese tal Natsume, le pagaría por haberle hecho esto, le arrebataría todo su poder, cuando fuese liberada de este sello y de esta mazmorra.

**2**

\- Donde esta Mikan! Lleva un día desaparecida. No es normal esto. Como Persona se entere nos matara! Y ten por seguro que lo último que quiero es uno de sus castigos.- una peli azul se paseaba de un lado para otro muy inquieta, era lo normal su compañera había desaparecido, y no sabían nada de ella.

Lo último que supieron es, que su hermano adoptivo youchi fue gravemente herido en la batalla que tuvieron con unos Mackynson y ella fue a las tierras más cercanas para comprar los ingredientes para la poción curativa de su hermano.

Desde entonces no la habían vuelto a ver.

\- Quieres calmarte azulitas! Ella estará bien, y por lo del viejo tranquilízate, él sabe cómo es ella y que sale siempre al bosque prohibido a cabalgar. Lo más probable es que este allí.

\- En serio tsubasa, crees que no se me ha pasado esa opción por la mente? Lo primero que me he imaginado ha sido eso, hasta que he visto a su caballo _Tirania._Dudo que se haya ido al bosque sin su caballo.

\- Bueno tranquilicémonos, si? Ella estará bien, es una circe, la más poderosa de todas. Asique sabe defenderse tranquilamente. Además, no solo es buena en poderes, sino que en lucha a cuerpo a cuerpo también.

Les tranquilizaba una mujer de apenas 23 años de cabello azabache y unos hermosos ojos de color violeta. Su nombre era Hotaru, y era un hanyou su padre fue un youkai, su madre una humana. Era el comandante de la tercera división de _rei serio, __aunque ellos le llamaban __persona__, a excepción de la desaparecida, que le podía llamar por su nombre de pila._ Aunque para los Mackynson era conocido como _quien tú sabes_ ya que los Mackynson no sabían su nombre y se dirigían a él así.

La peli azul que paseaba de un lado a otro muy inquieta era una de las mejores amigas de Mikan, su nombre era Nobara, y tenía unos hermosos ojos de color azul, de ello su mote de "azulitas" ella también era comandante de _Persona_, era una mezcla de bruja y sirena. Controlaba el agua, gracias a su poder de sirena.

Y luego estaba el apuesto tsubasa, que era un hermoso demonio, su cabello azabache con un brillo azul hacía contraste con sus hermosos ojos azules, que parecían un mar. Era un demonio puro, pero por venganza a los Mackynson se juntó con Persona, le arrebataron a su pequeña hermana Goetha, ya que era demonio y grim. Le juró que vengaría su muerte.

Cuando su padre murió, su madre se enamoró de un grim, al principio le costó aceptarlo, pero después de ver a la hermosa Goetha se quedó prendado de ella, y le prometió a su madre y padrastro que la cuidaría, pero no lo cumplió. En un ataque sorpresa que tuvo su aldea, su madre y su hermana resultaron heridos, y su padrastro no quiso saber nada más de él, cuando se enteró la muerte de ellos. El apenas era un crío de demonio, apenas tenía mil años (como si fuese un crío de 10)

\- Si hoy no la vemos, entonces mañana la buscaremos, pero lo más probable es que ella haya ido a hacer alguna trastada.

\- Y, si algún Mackynson le han pillado? – seguía diciendo Nobara

\- Lo dudo, de lo contrario nos hubiera avisado atraves de la marca.- Y sin más que decir tsubasa salió del lugar.

Por más que no quisiese demostrarlo, él también estaba preocupado por ella.

Lo único que pedía es que no estuviese en manos de un Mackynson.

**3**

Natsume bajaba las escaleras que le dirigían a sus mazmorras, un hombre de los suyos le habían avisado que la asquerosa sangre maldita había despertado. Llevaba casi 24h inconsciente.

Justamente cuando se estaba divirtiendo con Lidia le interrumpían, pero para él era más importante su trabajo que las mujeres. En cambio la mujer no opinaba lo mismo, con un cabreo de mil demonios había salido de su castillo.

Cuando se encontró delante de la jaula que estaba ella, se quedó mudo. Tenía delante a la mujer más bella que había visto nunca, y eso que había visto varias.

Su hermoso cabello color chocolate claro que le llegaba hasta un poco más de la cintura, con esas hondas, esos ojos de color avellana que no demostraban nada, solo le veía fijamente pero no podía leer nada en ellos, esos labios finos que le llamaban a besarlos.

POR SAN NINIAN! Era la mujer más bella que había visto nunca, lástima que fuese una Agrippa.

Solo de pensar en lo que era y en cómo se burló de él la otra vez una ira le corrió por todo el cuerpo.

\- Llévala a la sala de tortura

Sin más que decir salió de las mazmorras, el mismo se encargaría de torturarla salvajemente, aunque también podría violarla, pero solo de pensar en tocar el cuerpo de una sangre maldita le daba nauseas.

Aunque debía de admitir que tenía un hermoso cuerpo. Lastimas que fuese un Agrippa.

De lo contrario ya haría algunas cuantas cosas con ese cuerpo.


	3. La tortura y la nueva alianza

**Y aquí está el tercer capitulo de la revolución, espero que os guste. **

No podía creerlo, o al menos no quería creer lo que había oído. ¿A la sala de tortura? Solo de imaginarse como sería esa sala un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Unos hombres la cogieron de los brazos para dirigirle a la puerta de madera de al fondo, intentó con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse de esos musculosos brazos, pero le era imposible, su fuerza y la fuerza de esos hombre eran realmente diferentes.

Nada más entrar al cuarto vio como en medio había una mesa de madera con 4 esposas en cada esquina, al fondo de la habitación por el techo caía dos cadenas, para ser sujetada de las muñecas. A la derecha de la mesa se encontraban unas baldas con esposas de diferentes tamaños y formas, algunas con pinchos, otras normales, cadenas, látigos…

Al parecer a esta vez no le tocaría en la mesa, sino que colgada, no sabía si eso sería mejor que tumbada, pero poco le importaba, el daño lo recibiría igual. Soltaron sus esposas para atraparlas con las que estaban colgando, era realmente incomodo, tenía sus brazos arriba de su cabeza, podía moverse, pero no era adecuado, ya que las cadenas se le clavaban en la piel haciendo caer un hilo de sangre.

Pocos minutos después vio que entraba es mismo hombre que había visto antes, su cabello azabache, contrastaban con sus ojos de color carmesí, aunque en esos ojos solo se podía ver odio.

\- Salgan de aquí- ordenó con un tono seco

Después de salir todos se dirigió a una palanca que hizo girarla, causando que las cadenas que sujetaban a Mikan por la muñecas se elevaran hacía arriba.

Ese acto hizo que la castaña estuviese totalmente expuesta a él, ya que sus pies no tocaban el suelo y ahora le era más difícil de moverse.

Sin esperarse aquel movimiento, noto como algo se estampó contra su mejilla haciendo que le picase.

\- Maldito, Mackynson, juro que te matare- le espeto llena de rabia

Natsume solo sonrió ante su comentario, no estaba en condiciones como para jurarle aquello, antes acabaría el con esa asquerosa Agrippa

\- Bien asquerosa sangre maldita, dime, acaso tú eres una comandante ¿_De quién tú sabes?_

\- ¿Y pretendes que te conteste a esa pregunta? Pensaba que los Mackynson eran más listos, pero que equivocada estaba- soltó Mikan con un tono arrogante acompañado con una sonrisa de burla

Esa acción cabreó más de lo que estaba al Mackynson, como se atrevía a burlarse de ¡él! Era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

Con un rápido movimiento se posiciono detrás de Mikan y con el látigo que tenía entre sus manos le golpeo la espalda, cuando lo hizo la circe soltó un grito de dolor, que para él era música para sus oídos, tras el primer golpe vinieron muchos más sin darle tiempo a respirar, sus gritos eran más fuertes y de su espalda, brazos, abdomen… caía sangre, su ropa o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba totalmente rota y sucia.

Los pantalones que llevaban estaban rotos, se podía ver sus muslos y la rodilla de una pierna, mientras que en la otra todavía seguía cubriéndole la tela, una parte de su abdomen también estaba descubierta y sus brazos colgaban telas de color negro.

\- Responde a mi pregunta o te matare- le ordeno

\- ¿Cuál era la pregunta? Es que con tantos golpes que me ha dado ha hecho que pierda la memoria.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue otro latigazo en su abdomen

\- CONTESTA MALDITA! NO HAGAS QUE MI PACIENCIA SE ACABE.

\- ¿A pero es que tiene paciencia? Y yo que creía que era un AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- su frase fue interrumpida cuando unos pinchos fueron clavados en sus costillas.

Natsume seguía golpeándola brutalmente, su mente estaba en blanco, lo único que quería era matarla, matar a la asquerosa Agrippa que tenía delante, la que se burlaba de él.

Mikan seguía gritando de dolor hasta que empezó a toser sangre, esa reacción hizo que Natsume saliera de su trance y se acercase a ella y le tirase de su cabello castaño para mirarle. Sus ojos de color ámbar estaban cristalizados, reteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir por el dolor.

\- Responde, sino ya sabes lo que te espera- su respuesta fue un escupitajo que le hecho a sus zapatos, sus ojos ámbares habían vuelto a ser fríos, no demostraba nada, ni una pizca de rencor.

Cogiéndola de su cuello la estampo contra la pared que tenía detrás, ella solo soltó un gruñido

\- Da igual lo que hagas, insúltame, pégame, tortúrame, nada de eso servirá. No te diré nada asqueroso Mackynson.

\- Más te vale que hables o si no te mato aquí mismo- la amenazó

\- Si me matas, no logras nada. Saldrás perdiendo- su cara demostraba arrogancia, por haber ganado esa discusión.

Natsume maldijo mentalmente, pero es que esa sangre sucia tenía toda la razón. Si la mataba no lograría nada, pero torturándola tampoco le había sacado nada.

Maldijo cien mil veces, aunque ya se le ocurriría algo, costase lo que costase la haría hablar, y si tenía que matar a alguien cercano suyo lo haría.

**2**

\- Vaya, pero que grata sorpresa la tuya subaru, ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunto kounji mackynson, el jefe de todos los Mackynson, a un Youkai alto de unos 2 metros de cabello azul oscuro y ojos de color violeta, sus ojos eran fríos y su rostro era serio.

\- Me vengo a unir a vosotros, yo y mis hombres les ayudaremos a derrotar a esas sangres malditas, he oído que mi hermanastra anda por aquí, y quiero matarlo con mis propias manos, lo único que hace es ensuciar el apellido imai . Es una asquerosa Hanyou que no merece vivir.

Kounji asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa, tener a Subaru de su parte era una gran ventaja, era como tener a su padre kefrén imai en su bando de nuevo, incluso había oído y comprobado por el mismo que Subaru era muchísimo mejor que su padre en un campo de batalla.

Ahora sí que con la ayuda de los youkais esos asquerosos Agrippas no tenían nada que hacer.

\- Bienvenido al bando Subaru, tú serás comandante de la primera división, Ruka pasara al tercero, Natsume es mi segundo comandante pero es mi mano derecha. No acepto mi ofrecimiento, asique le mantuve como segundo comandante aunque se merece el primero, es igual de fuerte que tú, aunque él no sea un Youkai no te dejes confiar, es muy astuto, y estoy seguro de que os llevareis fenomenal, el también odia tanto a los Agrippas como nosotros, respecto a luna pasara como comandante de la cuarta división y koko como la quinta.

Subaru solo asintió antes de salir de esa habitación.

kounji sonrió, al parecer ese viejo oracus tenía razón, Subaru se uniría a él. Asique la guerra ya estaba ganada, o eso creía el, pero que equivocado estaba.

Si Natsume probaba el fruto prohibido sería su fin, y ni subaru ni nadie podía cambiar el destino y de hecho Natsume ya había conocido su fruto prohibido.

**3**

\- Vamos marina, nuestra prima mikan nos espera, recuerda que ella no sabe que venimos. Estoy segura que le hará mucha ilusión vernos.- le decía una peli rosa a su pequeña hermana de 17 años, aunque ya no tan pequeña.

Su nombre era Misaki tenía 21 años era una poderosa sacerdotisa y una hada, podía purificar a un Youkai, demonio…

Su hermana pequeña era una azabache con unos hermosos ojos de color rosa, como su hermana, ella también era una sacerdotisa muy poderosa y una hada, además era muy buena defendiéndose cuerpo a cuerpo y controlaba muy bien la espada y el arco.

Las dos jóvenes caminaban por las calles de Persinia, para dirigirse a las tierras de Niobe, que pertenecían a su prima Mikan.

Rin vio al fondo un enorme castillo de color gris oscuro con tejados de color negro, nada más mirar le causo un escalofrió.

\- Es el castillo de Natsume Hyuga, mano derecha de Kounji Mackynson. Estas tierras son suyas.

Le explico su hermana mayor, a lo que ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Miro por última vez al castillo para dirigirse a las tierras de su encantadora prima Mikan.

Aunque nadie imaginó que su encantadora prima se encontraba dentro de ese castillo siendo torturada por el mismo Natsume Hyuuga de los Mackynson


	4. un nuevo miembro y la sorpresa

**Siento muchísimo a ver tardado tanto, pero aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo, al final de este capítulo tendréis una noticia importante, espero que la leais. **

**No quiero molestarlos más, asique aquí os dejo leyendo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**1**

-¿Ha quedado claro? Ruka pasaras a ser comandante de la 3 división, tu luna 5 división y tu koko 4 división.

-Sí, pero ¿A qué se viene estos cambios? – pregunto koko sorprendido sin comprender a que venía esos nuevos cambios.

-A partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo miembro, su nombre es subaru, y es un youkai de pura sangre, gracias a esta nueva alianza podremos matar a esas sangres malditas.- explicaba kounji mientras de sus labios salía una sonrisa llena de triunfo.

A su lado se encontraba un joven apuesto de pelo color azul oscuro y unos hermosos ojos de color violeta, que eran acompañados con unos lentes.

Realmente intimidaba mucho, su altura rozaría cerca de los 2 metros y su cuerpo era musculoso, espalda ancha con unos fuertes brazos. Su rostro era serio, pero en sus ojos se podía ver claramente frialdad.

-Y ahora, Natsume ¿Estás seguro de no querer ser mi primer comandante? – volvió a declararle su proposición, a lo que recibió una negación por parte del ojos carmesí, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de aquella habitación.

El castillos de kounji makynson era enorme, y la habitación donde se reunian para hacer las reuniones era una de las más grandes.

El castillo mediría unos 45.000m2 más de 1.500 habitaciones.

-Bien, pues Subaru serás el nuevo líder y Natsume, mi fiel compañero seguirás siendo el segundo.

Y sin nada más que decir salió de aquella habitación dejando una tensión entre ellos.

Un rubio se encontraba molesto, de ser el primer comandante, pasaba a ser el tercer comandante.

Una rubia de ser la tercera a la quinta.

Nadie dijo nada, y el primero en irse de ese salón fue el mismo invitado que creaba esa tensión, nada más salir los rubios del grupo empezaron a quejarse, molestando a un cierto azabache que se empezaba a cansar por sus tonterías.

-callaos, aceptar vuestros nuevos puestos sin rechistar, sino queréis acabar en una pocilga o sin vida.

Nadie dijo nada, pero es que Natsume tenía razón, si se quejaban a kounji saldrían perdiendo.

Cuando todos se calmaron cada uno fue a sus tierras, pero un rubio esperaba a un azabache.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre la proposición que te hizo kounji?- le preguntaba Ruka mientras los dos iban avanzando montando en sus caballos, el de ruka era un caballo de pura sangre de color marrón, le puso el nombre Draco .

-Porque no tenía importancia, no quiero ser el líder, y a ti te gustaba, asique no le di importancia.- le explico mientras acariciaba el cuello de su caballo Dark que parecía intranquilo ante la presencia del caballo de Ruka.

A diferencia del caballo de ruka este era Árabe, y era un poco más alto que el pura sangre.

El color de su caballo era el mismo color que el de su cabello, negro como el carbón.

-mph - fue lo que dijo ruka. – pero la siguiente vez que suceda algo así avísame.

Y agitando sus riendas se desvió del camino para ir a sus tierras, dejando a un natsume quieto montado en su caballo, que nada más al espolear a Dark salió como una flecha.

**2**

-aaaah- gimió de dolor al intentar levantarse del suelo, cosa que fue un intento fallido.

Todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, por no decir su espalda, estaba segura de que aquellas heridas le dejarían cicatrices.

No podía ponerse boca arriba, asique opto por sentarse.

No sabía qué hora era, había perdido la noción del tiempo, se fijó en sus ropas y toda ella estaba destrozada con rastros de su propia sangre.

Miro a su alrededor y esta vez no tenía compañía, a excepción de las cucarachas y los ratones que pasaba alguno.

Intento encontrar alguna postura más cómoda, pero le era imposible a causa del dolor de su espalda.

El sonido de unas llaves colgando le llamo la atención y pudo ver que en la mazmorra de la derecha que se encontraba en frente suyo sacaba a la mujer que antes le hacía compañía.

-No, por favor. – sollozaba la mujer mientras era llevada arrastras de dos hombres.

Mikan solo podía contemplar la escena, no podía hacer gran cosa, sus poderes estaban sellados, además de que se encontraba débil por los azotes que recibió.

Sus dientes chirriaban de la rabia que le recorría por todo su ser, sus manos permanecían cerrados en puño, mientras que ella se acercaba a la reja.

A pesar del dolor que le causaba moverse había conseguido levantarse y andar hasta la reja.

-¡Soltarla! –bramo Mikan enojada

Haciendo que los dos hombres se detuvieran para girar sus cuerpos y encontrarse con la mirada retadora de una auténtica Agrippa.

-Que descortés mujer, pero viniendo de vos no es para asombrarse- le contesto un hombre alrededor de los 40 años con barba y unos ojos de color marrón oscuro, en sus labios tenía una sonrisa de malicia marcada.

El otro hombre se acercó hacia ella y agarrándole de su barbilla le susurro

-si la soltamos ¿Que nos dais a cambio? – le preguntó

-Lo que deseéis- afirmo Mikan muy convencida

-Lo que queramos e… - susurraron los dos hombres a la vez mientras se dirigían una mirada y de sus labios salía una sonrisa.

**3**

-Veo que nuestra visita no os agradado- decía una peli rosa a los jóvenes que se encontraban delante suyo.

Los jóvenes en vez de tener un rostro de feliz se hallaban sorprendidos y con desilusión.

-no es eso Misaki, es que…

-no os esperábamos- terminó la oración Tsubasa, al ver que Nobara estaba buscando alguna excusa.

-Y bien ¿dónde se halla mi encantadora prima?- preguntó misaki, a lo que los otros tragaron duro.

-veréis, misaki… ella ha desaparecido.

-lleva 2 días desaparecida y no sabemos dónde está – le explicaba la hanyou, sus orejas se pusieron puntiagudas cuando capto un ruido, eran unos pasos que se acercaban, o más bien que corrían.

-¿Habéis traído a vuestra hermana Rin?

La joven no pudo responder, porque las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una hermosa joven de unos 17 años de pelo negro y unos mismos ojos como los de su hermana mayor, rosas.

-Hota-chan- gritó mientras se abalanzaba a ella, haciendo que se empotrase contra el suelo, ya que la aludida se había desviado con una velocidad inhumana.

-mou, hotaru…- sollozaba mientras que sus ojos salían unas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Rin, veo, que has crecido mucho, ya no eres aquella niña.- le decía Nobara con una sonrisa dulce.

Rin solo asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras que miraba alrededor suyo buscando algo o a alguien.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto al final

Los demás se imaginaron de quien preguntaba pero aun así preguntaron.

-¿Dónde está quién?

-mi prima Mikan, quien va a ser sino.

Nadie respondió, solo miraron a misaki dirigiéndole una mirada que decía si debía o no debía saber.

**Y aquí está el 4 capitulo, siento muchísimo haber durado mucho, pero no penséis que voy a dejar esta historia, la verdad es que quiero acabar cuanto antes Saphira y la nerd para centrarme en esta.**

**Muchísimas gracias a las 5 personas que me habéis dejado los reviews, me ha hecho mucha ilusión, espero que este capítulo no os haya defraudado.**

**Quiero aclarar esta historia como habéis visto mikan recibirá todo tipo de cosas, como golpizas, violación y etc. **

**Asique si no os gusta no la leais. **

**No quiero ningún reviews de protesta sobre ello, quiero que entendáis el odio que tienen los Mackynson y los agrippas. **

**A pesar de que más adelante entre ellos alguno que otro se enamore del rival los demás seguirán odiándose.**

**Sin nada más que decir muchísimas gracias por leer y seguirme, nos vemos en la próxima.**


	5. La violación de ella y el cabreo de él

**Y aqui esta el 5 capitulo, contiene lemon, y violación, como os avise en el anterior cap, esta historia tendra, amor, sexo, violación, golpizas... si no os gusta fanfics de este tipo no lo leais, avisados estais.**

**sin nada mas que decir aqui os dejo el nuevo cap.**

**1**

-Bebe- dijo con voz pastosa- maldita sea, bébetelo

-no- dijo ella desafiante, sus ataduras en las manos le cortaban la circulación, le costaba respirar, sus pulmones estaban gravemente heridos por las palizas recibidas por aquellos dos hombres.

Su cabeza le dolía atroz, sentía en su boca la sangre del labio partido. Pero aun así no cedería, no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Sus pies estaban atados, como sus manos que estaban detrás de su espalda, sus ropas estaban desgarradas, más de lo que ya estaban, y se encontraban todas sucias por la porquería que se encontraba en el suelo.

-no me lo estais poniendo nada fácil, sangre sucia- escupió con veneno el hombre de cabello castaño, mientras le golpeaba en las costillas.

-yo no bebo, y mucho menos viniendo de unas bestias como vosotros- bramo enfurecida, acompañada con una voz de cinismo le dijo- ah, debí suponer que vuestros cerebros no os da para tanto.

-bien, si lo queréis por la fuerza, por la fuerza lo tendréis- con la ayuda de su compañero le agarraron de su cabello para ponerle la cara delante de la botella de wisky, y sin más preámbulos hizo que se bebiese la mitad de la botella, para echarle el resto por la cabeza.

Mikan, sentía todo su cabello impregnado de alcohol, y su garganta le ardía por el wisky, se atraganto mientras bebía y tosió.

\- sois patéticos- decía entre abscesos de tos- ¿realmente os creéis que no me he enterado que habéis metido una poción dentro de la bebida para embriagarme antes?

Intento moverse para ponerse de pie, pero era imposible, sus piernas le impedían y sus brazos atrás de su espalda no le ayudaban, sino le complicaban las cosas.

-mmm, veo que ahora sí que estáis pensando, asquerosa agrippa- le decía el compañero del otro hombre, su cabello era castaño oscuro con unos ojos negros como la noche.

-no tenéis derecho- contesto ella con pánico, sabían lo que ellos querían.

\- nosotros no necesitamos derechos, cogemos a quien queramos, donde queramos – le explicaba el hombre de ojos marrones, mientras la levantaba del suelo y la estampaba contra la pared para apoyar todo su peso encima de ella.

-cerdos, eso es lo que sois- decía con voz ronca

El hombre no le dio más tiempo a hablarle, ya que devoro su boca.

-Teneis demasiada ropa- hablaba el ojis negros, mientras rasgaba toda su ropa y se posicionaba detrás de ella, para bloquearle el paso.

Sus manos se deslizaron por todo su abdomen hasta llegar a su parte más intima, que se encontraba tapado con sus bloomers .

Mikan intentaba zafarse, pero la fuerza de ellos dos era más grande que la de ella, sintió como una mano se colaba dentro de sus bragas para tocar su zona más íntima, sintió nauseas en ese mismo momento.

-pero mira que humeda estas, putita de mierda- le susurraba cerca del oído para morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Delante de mikan se encontraba el otro hombre de cabello marrón más claro que el de su compañero, este estaba distraído mordiendo uno de los pezones de mikan, mientras que el otro pecho era estrujado por su otra mano.

La agrippa tenía ganas de llorar y gritar, pero no les daría el placer de verla totalmente humillada, su mano rozo algo duró hasta que sintió algo penetrar por su culo.

-aaaaaah- grito del dolor, las embestidas eran fuertes, y mientras uno le daba por detrás el otro le soltaba las cuerdas de sus piernas para hacerlo más fácil.

Acto seguido él también la penetro sin ninguna amabilidad-

-vamos putita, gime como la puta que eres.

Le decían los dos hombres.

-Tsk, sois patéticos, ni siquiera sabéis coger bien a alguna persona.

Ese comentario hizo que los dos hombres se enfurecieran y que sus embestidas fueran más duras, causando dolor a mikan.

A pesar de no ser virgen, le dolía horrores, le daba asco su cuerpo, no soportaba esa sensación de ser una muñeca bajo esas dos bestias, y estaba segura de que aquello no acabaría ahora mismo, que seguiría siendo la muñeca de otros mas.

**2**

El silencio reinaba toda la sala, nadie sabía que decir ¿Que era mejor, la verdad amarga o la dulce mentira?

Todos tenían sus semblantes serios, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la pequeña sacerdotisa. Cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, porque ellos mismos sabían donde se encontraba su compañera, sabían que algún Mackynson la había raptado, de lo contrario estaría con ellos en esa sala celebrando la bienvenida de sus primas.

También sospechaban que había caído en manos de algún comandante, o de lo contrario ya se habría comunicado a través de la marca, porque a pesar de sentir el dolor que ella estaría sufriendo, también podían hablar telepática mente.

-Quiero la verdad, no quiero que me mientan, ya no soy una niña y estamos hablando de mi prima, a la que considero como mi hermana mayor, la que me salvo aquel día.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, la voz de rin había cambiado de ser dulce a ser fría, aquella madurez le sorprendió bastante a mas de una persona, pero sobre todo a su hermana mayor.

-No sabemos donde esta Rin, lleva desaparecida... 2 dias- le hablo Tsubasa mientras miraba el reloj, que se encontraba en el salón.

-Insinuáis que podría estar en manos de un Mackynson?- su voz sonó un poco quebrada pero supo ocultarlo, aunque para una azabache y un peli azul con una estrella debajo no paso desapercibida.

-Si, es lo más probable, todavía no hemos investigado nada, ni siquiera persona lo sabe. O de lo contrario estaremos perdidos, al fin de cuentas Mikan es su novia.

-Diras amante, sabes muy bien que mikan solo se acuesta con el, que para ella es solo sexo- le explicaba el demonio a Nobara, porque la misma Mikan le confesó al joven antes de acostarse con el, hace cuatro días.

Ninguno de los individuos, capto la presencia de aquel youkai poderoso de ojos azules y pelo negro, no era nadie menos que el "novio" de Mikan, Rei serio o conocido como persona o quien tú sabes.

Las 5 personas seguían hablando y planeando para buscar a Mikan, sin que persona se enterase, pero su conversación fue paralizada cuando sintieron como Hotaru y tsubasa se tensaron, y no era para menos.

Todos se giraron para mirar a la puerta y ver una figura, 1'80 con un traje negro, sus ojos era fríos, y su cara no parecía para nada alegre.

-Realmente no pensabais decírmelo?- su voz era un susurro, de una voz neutro, parecía como si no estuviese cabreado, pero las tres personas que se encontraban ahí, sabían lo que significaba eso.

-Lo sentimos persona, pero no queríamos que os preocupaseis- le habló hotaru

-Estais hablando de MI novia ¿Realmente creéis que ella no me importa? ¡que no soy de piedra! - su voz poco a poco comenzaba a subir de tono, haciendo énfasis al mi, sus dientes chirriaban de la rabia- me habéis decepcionado chicos, esperaba más confianza por vosotros, pensaba que me conocíais mejor, ya que me conocéis desde que erais pequeños, pero veo que me equivocaba.

Y sin decir nada más salio de aquella habitación dejando un silencio incomodo.

**3**

Hyuga más, dame más- gemía una youkai de melena rubia con unos hermosos ojos dorados, sus piernas rodeaban la cintura del chico para hacer sus embestidas mas fuertes, su cuerpo era bloqueada por la pared y por el adonis que se encontraba delante suyo.

Después de salir de aquella reunión no quería ir a su mansión, y mucho menos encontrarse con la sangre sucia, ya que sabía que sentía deseo de ella, solo de pensar que sentía deseo por aquella mujer su cuerpo se llenaba de ira, haciendo que las embestidas fuesen mas rápidas.

A la joven no le molesto aquel cambio, si no todo lo contrario, sus gemidos se volvieron mas seguidos y mas altos.

"como gemiría ella" paso por la mente del azabache, pero no le dio importancia, lo único que había venido aquí era para divertirse, y eso haría.

Ademas estaba segura de que aquella sangre sucia sería virgen, una mojigata para ser más claros.

Aunque que equivocado estaba él, Mikan no era para nada virgen, sabía muy bien sobre aquel tema y como divertirse con un hombre, tanto a el como a ella el sexo les parecía divertido.

Aunque ahora mismo el joven azabache se divertía con una mujer hermosa, mientras que la otra estaba siendo violada por dos bestias, que se habían corrido 4 veces dentro de ella, y tal parecía que iban por la 5 round.

**Y aquí esta el 5 capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.**

**os pediría que me dejaseis un rewiewsobre vuestras opiniones del capítulo y que os ha parecido el lemon, si os ha parecido fuerte, suave, si os estabais imaginando la escena, es la primera vez que escribo uno, y la verdad nose que tal me ha salido.**

**he leido tantos y tan buenos algunos, que el mio me parece muy debilucho, pero me encantaria saber vuentras opiniones y que me dieseis consejos.**

**muchas gracias a todos y besos, hasta la próxima.**

**PD: Si quereis conocerme podeis seguir en mi insta idoiaagirre, y preguntarme cosas por direct.**


	6. Solamente por esta vez

**Ola olaaaaa, ¿qtl chicos? Antes de nada quiero pedirles perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.**

**Pero la verdad es que no me encontraba con fuerzas para escribir, es decir no estoy enferma ni nada por el estilo, pero he leído muchos fanfics durante este tiempo y me he dado cuenta que hay fanfics MUY BUENOS, y otros que tal vez no tanto.**

**Para mi gusto, que tal vez para otros no… pero a mí me gusta que la escritora escriba lo que las personas sientan, vean, es decir como si me lo imaginase, como si fuera yo la protagonista. Me da la sensación de que atrapas más al lector. **

**Y las veces que leía uno de ese estilo y luego leía mis fanfics me quedaba con una sensación de vacío, como si faltase más chispa. **

**Por eso había decidido cambiar un poco el estilo de escribir pero siguiendo mi línea, no sé si me entendéis. **

**Enfin, nose vosotros pero a mí me gustaría mucho que leyeseis este capítulo y me escribáis en el comentario si he cambiado un poco el estilo de escribir, y si es para bien o para mal.**

**Y claro, si os ha gustado el capítulo nuevo. **

**Bueno no os molesto más y os dejo con el nuevo capitulo. **

**1**

Nunca había sentido tanto asco hacia ella misma, había sido varias veces que había pasado sus brazos por todo su cuerpo y frotar para ir esa sensación de suciedad, pero de nada servía.

-AAAAAAAAAAH- sus gritos de rabia se oían por todo el calabozo, la gente que se encontraban encerrados en los demás calabozos la miraba con pena y algunos con diversión.

Entre ellos estaban los guardias del castillo, ver a una agrippa retorcijarse de dolor era sumamente delicioso para sus vistas.

Sus lágrimas no cesaban, era tanta la rabia que sentía que la marca del cuello la estaba quemando, sus poderes se estaban descontrolando y por mucho que esa marca sirviese como un limitador de nada servía.

Por su cuello empezaban a salir hilos de sangre, y a la vez que salían ellos un grito de rabia les acompañaba.

La verja de su calabozo fue abierta y sus ojos se encontraron con esos ojos carmesís.

Su rabia incremento, si no fuera por el nada de esto le habría ocurrido, maldita sea el día en que le pillaron, maldita sea aquel sello poderoso y maldita sea por ser tan poderoso, a pesar de no decirlo en voz alta ella sabía muy bien que aquel joven de mirada rubís y penetrantes era muy fuerte.

Natsume se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura, cuando su mano iba a dirigirse al cuello de Mikan una corriente de electricidad lo hecho hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza con una de las barandillas de la reja.

Su vista se nublo, pero cuando se incorporo pudo ver claramente como la Agrippa intentaba controlar sus poderes.

Realmente era asombrosa, la marca del copo de nieve que antes había sido sellada, ahora volvía a su forma original, de color azul.

-¡Formación! Señor, esperamos sus órdenes- le dijo un guardia

Los guardias de Hyuga se encontraban rodeando en calabozo de mikan para que esta no huyese, pero Natsume sabía bien que esto no serviría de nada.

Si bien sus soldados estaban bien equipados, no podían hacer nada delante de una circe, y aun más si esta se encontraba en esta situación, las circes se les consideraban poderosos y armas de matar. Pero una circe fuera de control era una bomba, mataba todo lo que tenía delante, sin piedad y a sangre fría.

Estaba claro que algo había ocurrido mientras él estaba ausente, y lo averiguaría.

-Váyanse, me encargare yo mismo de la situación.

-pero señor…- el joven no pudo acabar su frase ya que su jefe le corto con una de sus más frías miradas.

Sin rechistar todos salieron de aquel lugar dejando a su jefe con la descontrolada sangre sucia.

Su mirada se posó en los ojos de su contrincante, solo pudo hallar rabia en ella, intento acercarse de nuevo a ella, pero fue en vano.

La energía negativa que emanaba de su cuerpo era tan inmensa que un escalofrió recorrió por su espina dorsal.

-Tran…qui…la…-sus movimientos eran lentos, sus ojos no se levantaban de ella, y cada movimiento que hacía era bien calculados, a pesar de seguir fuera de control notaba como poco a poco su energía iba disminuyendo.

\- No te hare daño, solo déjame soltarte- sus pasos eran precisos, un mal paso y era papilla, se puso de cuclillas de nuevo y su mano derecha fue a parar en la cadena que se encontraba en su pie izquierdo.

"klick" a la misma velocidad que se había oído como se habría la cadena Mikan salió disparada, Natsume se quedó atónito, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la joven había desaparecido delante de sus propios ojos.

Su presencia aún seguía dentro del castillo, y dos pisos más arribas para ser precisos.

Sin tiempo que perder salió de los calabozos para buscarla, pero a medida que iba subiendo se iba encontrando con sus guardias inconscientes.

Al llegar al segundo piso se encontró con más de 20 de sus soldados inconscientes, Mikan no paraba de torturar a dos de sus soldados, sabía quiénes eran, el más bajo de ellos se llamaba Teddy y el mayor que poseía unos ojos negros Holu.

-¡CAPITAN! ¡AYUDENOS!- Gritaba el más bajo, su ojo derecho empezaba a ponerse en un color morado y empezaba a hincharse, sus labios eran apenas un manchón de color carmín, sus cabellos estaban revoloteados y las mayoría de las puntas en punta, por causa de las corrientes de electricidad que estaba recibiendo.

A pesar de ser sus hombres y estar a punto de desmayarse por una sangre sucia, Hyuga no hizo nada para detenerlo, sabía que aquel castigo que estaban recibiendo era por causa de algún motivo, y lo sabía porque en su recorrido había visto a todos sus hombres inconscientes, pero ninguno de ellos tenían ni un moratón ni nada por el estilo que dijese que habían tenido una pelea.

Solo y solamente por hoy, dejaría pasar este acontecimiento. Al fin y al cabo sabía que la única manera de aliviar la rabia de la circe era que siguiese torturándoles a sus dos guardias, que eran los culpables de su actitud.

Pero a pesar de ellos, su mayor pregunta seguía sin respuesta:

-¿Por qué?

.

.

.

-oko za oko, zub za zub

**2**

Era cierto que no era la mejor persona o la adecuada para Mikan, pero la quería, de eso estaba seguro, tal vez no el querer que todos pensaban, él la quería sí, pero hace tiempo que se preguntaba si como mujer o como un hermano mayor que quiere y protege a su hermana menor.

La conoció desde antes de nacer, de hecho él fue testigo de la historia de amor de los padres de mikan, Izumi también fue su padre, aquel padre que nunca tuvo.

Y tanto como a ella también le afecto la muerte de sus padres ¿y para que negar? Más también, no era fácil olvidar aquellos recuerdos, todavía tenía pesadillas de aquella noche fatídica.

Le dolía el no poder saber dónde estaba SU mikan, porque era así, era suya, había jurado que la protegería pasase lo que pasase.

Y lo mismo con Youchi.

Pero aún más le había dolido que no confiasen los suyos en él. Si era serio y frío, pero no era de piedra, ni nada del estilo, no hay nadie que exista en este mundo una persona fría sin sentimientos, solo personas que saben bloquear sus sentimientos.

Y él, era uno de ellos.

Por otro lado los de la habitación no se encontraban en mejores condiciones, a pesar de que su jefe fuese una persona sería sabían que los protegía, y que si alguno de ellos les pasase algo, movería mar y tierra para saber quién era el causante de dicha osadía.

Pero también sabían que entre todos ellos Mikan era su preferida, ¿Tal vez porque fue la primera? ¿Por qué la conocía desde pequeña? ¿Por qué compartían los mismos padres? No lo sabían seguro.

Aún tenían dudas si eran pareja, o si su relación se basaba en cariño mutuo y sexo.

-Persona tiene razón, él os ha protegido desde que eran pequeños, os ha salvado miles de veces y os ha entrenado y enseñado a luchar para llegar a lo que sois ahora. ¿Y aun así no confiáis en él? ¿Acaso os ha dado algún motivo para dudar de él? – a pesar de no pertenecer aquel bando Misaki sabía a la perfección que para ellos Rei había sido un padre.

Era cierto que intimidaba mucho, pero ellos sabían mejor que nadie que Rei era una persona buena, que cuidaba y protegía a los suyos como si fueran seres de su propia sangre.

-Tienes razón, pero últimamente anda de mal humor, la guerra se está complicando y los Mackynson cada vez son más, y el hecho de haber herido a Youchi no ha hecho mejorar el panorama- Nobara tenía una voz de arrepentimiento, ella quería a Rei, la acepto tal y como era, y sabía que le había dolido que hubieran dudado de él.

-Pero eso no os da motivo para hacer lo que habéis hecho, tener en cuenta que Rei no solo os da órdenes a vosotros, tiene un pueblo que gobernar.

Rin era la más pequeña de aquel grupo, pero en poco tiempo se habían dado cuenta que aquella niña que hace años jugaba y recogía flores había madurado.

Ellas tenían razón, habían dudado de Rei, pero no sabían puesto en su situación de que para el gobernar un pueblo o ciudad, más defender los territorios y estar alerta de los pasos de los Mackynson debía de ser agobiante, y el hecho de haber herido a su hermano menor debía de dolerle.

-Es verd…- la frase quedo al aire por el sonido de la puerta y por la persona que la había habierto.

-Es Mikan, está en el castillo de Natsume Hyuga

Sus cuerpos se tensaron, eso no tenía buena pinta. Caer en manos de un Mackynson jamás traían buenas noticias pero menos de aquel comandante, Hyuga era conocido por su odio hacia los Agrippa, y no tenía compasión por nadie, y nadie era nadie, ni aunque fueran un anciano de 80 años como si eres un bebe recién nacido.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto tsubasa, ellos hasta ahora no habían recibido nada a través de la marca, ¿Acaso Mikan tenía un vínculo especial solo con Persona? Al fin de cuentas fue la idea de Mikan lo de la marca, y ella misma lo había hecho.

No sería raro que hiciese un vínculo solo con él.

-Eso no importa, hay que ir a por ella, no está bien.

-Rei no podemos ir ahora, sería un suicidio, sabemos que te importa mucho Mikan, y a nosotros también, pero entrar al castillo del 2 comandante de los Mackynson sin un plan ¡Es una locura!

A pesar de saber que Hotaru tenía razón Rei dudaba si eso era lo correcto, la sensación que le había dado la marca le había asustado.

Mikan les necesitaba, había sentido en su propio cuerpo la sensación de ira, rabia, miedo y soledad que sentía en ese instante.

Pero Hotaru tenía razón, ir sin ningún plan era poner en riesgo a todos ellos.

Y eso era algo que se negaba hacerlo, jamás pondría en riesgo a alguno de ellos.

Primero deberían de hacer un buen plan para entrar y rescatar a Mikan de ese castillo.

Y cuanto antes empezaran antes podrían ir a rescatarla.


End file.
